


ICEBOUND II: The Fractal Five

by JaiMcC123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Sam and Colby
Genre: Disney, Gen, xplr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123
Summary: Set one year after the events of the first part, Cole finally has a grasp on his powers. But when an old legend is awakened and proven to be true, it sends two brothers on a journey against fate and free will. A journey that will show them how much love and power are really worth.





	1. Chapter 1

Cole stepped out into the courtyard of the palace watching as his people prepared for the next snowfall of the season. It had been a year since the kingdom found out about his powers and he was happier than ever, not having to hide his power anymore.

A woman walked by carrying some baskets of food. Colby could see she was struggling to carry all of them, he rushed down the steps to her. 

“Let me help you with that,” said Colby. 

He grabbed a basket off of the top and the woman adjusted her hold on the other. Colby set it down once he reached her house. 

“Thank you your majesty, that was very kind of you,” she said curtsying to him.

“You’re very welcome,” said Colby. “Have a nice day.”

Colby returned quickly back to the palace. The kingdom was also preparing for another milestone. Prince Samuel was turning 19 that night, and a big celebration was to be prepared. Royals from all over were coming to attend the celebration, although Sam really didn’t see the point of it all. 

Sam joined his brother in the courtyard, anxiously waiting on the arrival of the other royals, including their Aunt Manda. Their Uncle Elton had decided to stay and look after the boys after they lost their parents last year and had left his kingdom in the hands of their aunt, Queen Manda.

“Is all this really necessary?” asked Sam.

“You don’t turn 19 every day,” replied Colby. 

“I know, but I don’t need a massive celebration,” started Sam, “especially since this is my first birthday without Mother and Father.”

Colby put a comforting hand on his brothers’ shoulder. “Hey, you’ve still got me,” he said.

“I suppose that’s an upside” said Sam laughing. 

“And who knows,” said Colby, “maybe you’ll meet a nice princess tonight.”

“Yeah right,” said Sam.

Sam stood in front of his mirror, straightening his jacket, when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” he said.

Colby entered into his room, holding a small box, he walked over to Sam and handed it to him.

“What’s this?” asked Sam.

“A gift,” said Colby. “Open it.”

Sam unwrapped the present and opened the small box. Inside was a bracelet with a black strap attached to circular silver charm with two hanging silver beads. 

Sam looked at his brother. “Isn’t this the bracelet I bought you for your 19th birthday?” he asked.

Colby smirked at him and held up his own wrist to show the bracelet Sam had bought him. “I bought you the same one,” he said. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” said Sam. “I love it.” He slipped the bracelet on his wrist.

“Now c’mon,” said Colby. “You don’t wanna keep the ladies waiting.”

“Very funny,” said Sam.

Sam stood at the front of the ballroom with his brother. The celebration was fully in swing; many royals had come to wish Sam a happy nineteenth. A young girl, with blond hair walked up to him and curtsied.

“Hello your highness,” said the young girl. “I am Princess Leslie. Pleasure to meet you.”

Sam took her hand and gently kissed it. “The pleasure is all mine milady,” said Sam.

“Ask her for a dance,” whispered Colby.

“I’m not-,” started Sam as Colby whacked his head. 

Sam rubbed the back of his head and shot an annoyed look at Colby. He looked back towards Leslie. 

“May I have this dance milady?” Sam asked. 

“Of course your highness,” she said. “Thank you.”

Sam extended his arm and Leslie took it. He looked back to Colby who smirked and gave him a wink. 

Colby smiled as he watched his brother dance awkwardly, but then shifted his gaze to the far end of the ballroom. He was on high alert. He felt as if he was being watched. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a girl staring back at him, but not any girl. This girl didn’t look like a princess. She wasn’t dressed in a gown. She had long dark hair, was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket. Colby didn’t understand how nobody paid any attention to her. He watched as she disappeared behind a group of people, her brown eyes still fixed on Colby. He waited for her to emerge from the other side, but she didn’t. 

“They’re coming.”

Colby’s eyes went wide as he heard a girl’s voice in his head. He dropped the glass of punch in his hand and it shattered to pieces. 

Everyone looked towards Colby. His brother rushed to him. Sam looked at him concerned. 

“You okay?” said Sam.

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Colby. “My glass just slipped. I apologize for startling you all. I’m just tired. I think I’ll call it a night.”

“You sure you’re okay?” asked Sam.

“Yes,” said Colby smiling.

Colby had returned back to his room for the night. He had decided to lay down when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened it to see Sam.

“Shouldn’t you be at your party?” asked Colby.

“I was worried about you,” said Sam.

“You don’t need to be worr-,” started Colby. 

“Cole!”

Colby stepped passed Sam into the hallway, looking down the empty hall. Sam stepped up next to him, seeing his worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sam.

“You don’t hear that?” asked Colby.

“Hear what?” asked Sam.

Colby stared down the empty hallway, waiting to see if anything would appear. He felt again as if someone was watching him. They both turned around quickly, having the same feeling and Colby saw a girl standing at the other end of the hallway, the same one he had seen before. It hadn’t been his imagination. 

“Please tell me you see her too?” asked Sam.

“I do,” said Colby. His eyes turned white and frost crawled up his arms. He put his hands out in front of him, in a defensive position. 

“Who are you?” asked Colby sternly. The girl didn’t answer. 

“I won’t ask again!” shouted Colby.

The girl remained silent, and he watched as her eyes turned fully blue. Her body now covered in frost as she sent a massive wave of snow towards Sam and Colby, knocking them both off of their feet. Colby was dazed. He heard Sam scream behind him and turned to see him with ice chains around his feet. The girl stood at the other end of the chains, pulling them behind her as she dragged Sam quickly down the hall.

“Stop!!” shouted Colby. 

“Colby!!” yelled Sam, as he was dragged away.

Colby scrambled to his feet. He threw ice shards towards her, and she stopped them instantly, using only her mind. Colby had never seen anything like it. She threw open the doors with her powers and dragged Sam out the door. Colby raced after them, throwing ice and snow towards the girl, who easily dodged them. Once she reached the courtyard, she yanked Sam up to his feet and put him in a chokehold.

Colby stopped in his tracks in front of them. “Let him go!!” he said fiercely. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt him,” she said, releasing Sam and pushing him towards Colby. Her body and eyes going back to normal. “I just needed to be sure.”

“About what?” asked Colby.

“About you,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby’s eyes went back to normal, he lowered his hands. “What do you want?” he asked.

“My name is Tara,” she said. “I’m a member of the Fractal Five.”

“Who are the Fractal Five?” asked Colby.

“A group of beings just like yourself,” she explained. “Five first-born royals, all born with the powers to manipulate the cold.”

Sam and Colby looked at her confused. 

“I am the fourth member,” explained Tara. “You Cole, are the last.”

“Why did you attack my brother?” asked Colby. 

“I needed to see if he was really the source of your control,” said Tara. “So that I could warn you.”

“Warn us about what?” asked Sam.

“The other three,” said Tara. “They’re coming for you. For both of you.”

“Why?” asked Colby.

“They want to rid you of your control,” said Tara. “They want us all to band together and take over. With the five of us together, at max power, we’ll be unstoppable, but in order to do that, they need to take away your control.”

Sam and Colby looked at each other as Tara continued to explain. 

“Each member of the Fractal Five has the ability to harness their full power,” explained Tara. “But, we also have a shield of sorts, that shield is our control. That’s why each royal member of the Fractal Five, also has a sibling. That sibling serves as our form of control, our shield. As long as they’re alive, we will never be able to harness our full power. This was so that we would never be able to use our powers for harm, we would always have control over them, because if we didn’t, the chaos would be unimaginable. The other three members didn’t believe in this, they believed we should have the free will to use our power to its full extent, so they went rogue, killed each other’s siblings, it was a massacre.”

“Is that why your powers are so strong?” asked Colby. 

“Yes,” said Tara. “Yours are too. Now that you are both 19 years of age, your power and your control are at full strength. Together, you’ll be strong. You should consider yourselves lucky that they haven’t found you until now. You’ll both be a lot tougher to kill.”

“Why didn’t you kill us?” asked Sam.

“I don’t think the same way they do,” said Tara. “I’ve never forgiven them for what they’ve done. Just because I’m one of them, doesn’t mean I have to like it. I didn’t join them willingly; I was forced to, when they killed my sister.”

“Why don’t you just leave them?” asked Colby. 

“Because once they sever the tie between you and your sibling, you’re bonded to them for life, and if you break that bond, you die,” said Tara. “That’s why I came to warn you, I believe you should have the choice, but I can’t stop them, they will hunt you, both of you, and they’ll stop at nothing to get what they want. Get out while you still can, they’re close.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” said Colby. 

“You don’t,” said Tara. “But that’s your choice. I found you, so will they.”

Sam and Colby watched as Tara bolted for the wooden gates, she was up and over them just as the guards, their uncle and their aunt came running to him.

“Everything alright boys?” asked their Aunt Manda.

“Yes, everything is fine,” said Colby. 

“It happened didn’t it?” asked Queen Manda. “I knew it was only a matter of time.”

“Manda, I don’t know…,” said Elton. 

“They have to know Elton, it’s time,” explained Manda.

“What does she mean?” asked Sam.

“Follow me,” said Manda. 

Both boys went to follow their aunt to her room in the palace where she was staying. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She set the book on table near her bed and asked the boys to gather round.

“The Legend of the Fractal Five,” she said, flipping to a page in the book. “I’ve studied it for years, ever since your parents revealed you had powers. We weren’t sure if it was you or not Cole, we waited years to see if another first born royal would be born with these powers, but after you, it never happened again.”

“Why did they never tell me?” asked Colby.

“They most likely believed it wasn’t true, after all, it’s just a legend, a story told among kingdoms and royals,” she explained. 

“What does it say about the shield?” asked Sam.

“Fate destined for all forms of control to be siblings, because that is the most powerful form of true love, according to the book,” explained Manda. “Siblings are born with the natural instinct to protect one another, so it made sense. Or at least we thought it did, until the massacre. From then on, we had never heard anything about the Fractal Five, until now.”

“ What about Kat and Brennen?” asked Sam. “Why weren’t they members?”

“It’s probably because they’re not royalty, and they were given those powers by accident” Manda explained. “Cole was born with them.”

“What about the tied connection between Sam and I?” asked Colby. “Is there a way to break it completely, without losing control?”

“Why would you want to do that Colby?” asked Sam.

“Being a shield for me 24/7, having to spend all these years watching your back,” started Colby. “I don’t want that kind of life for you, that’s not fair.”

“ I don’t mind,” said Sam. “You’re my brother, it’s like she said, it’s our job to protect each other.”

“You shouldn’t have too, you didn’t ask for that,” said Colby. “Is there anything Aunt Manda?” Colby looked toward his aunt.

“Well, there is something, but it’s a long shot,” she said. She flipped a few more pages. “There is a part of the legend that speaks of a magic dagger, made from the ice of the Glacier Mountains. It is said that this dagger can be used to cut the tie permanently.”

“Would it stop Colby from losing control?” asked Sam.

“Yes, because in this case, it would be Cole’s decision,” explained Manda. “If the first born sibling themselves severs the tie, using this dagger, no damage will be done. It’s only if a Fractal Five member severs another Fractals tie where things get out of hand.”

“That’s perfect then,” said Colby. 

“It would seem so,” replied Aunt Manda, “but unfortunately it’s not that simple. Because of the fear of the Fractals not having a handle on their powers, if the eldest sibling decides to sever the tie between them and their shield, they lose their powers completely.”

“So they either live with the shield, or live without powers at all?” explained Sam.

“Or in the case of the Fractal Five massacre,” said Elton, “if you choose to destroy your shields.”

“Does it say whether or not the dagger was ever found?” asked Colby. 

“No. There’s no record of it ever being found,” replied Aunt Manda. “It is said that the quest for the dagger is a true test of power.”

“Well, we have to try!” said Colby.

“ Woah, Colbs wait,” said Sam. “You’re not seriously considering giving up your powers are you?”

“Yes, I am!” replied Colby.

“Don’t do that!” said Sam. “Not for me, you shouldn’t have too.”

“Sam, I said once before that if I have to choose between these powers and you, I will always choose you,” said Colby. “Every time.”

“This whole thing is a stretch anyway,” said Elton. “If it existed, don’t you think it would’ve been found by now?”

“Maybe it was never found because no one decided to go looking for it,” said Colby, “but I could find it.”

“We could find it,” said Sam. 

“No way!” said Colby.

“ I’m not letting you leave without me this time,” started Sam. “You’ll need me out there just as much as I’ll need you. We do this together.”

“Do you hear yourselves?” asked Elton. 

“Elton, you know this is serious,” said Manda.

“Aunt Manda, does the book say anything about where the dagger is hidden?” asked Sam.

“Other than it was made from the Glacier Mountains of the East, no,” replied Manda.

“Well then, that’s a good place to start,” said Colby. “The Glacier Mountains aren’t far from here, only a day’s journey.”

“Only a day’s journey he says,” replied Elton.

“It’s our only choice,” said Colby. “If what Tara said is true, and the other three members of the Fractal Five are coming, we need to be ready.”

“How do we know if what she said is true?” asked Sam.

“I’m not gonna wait around to find out,” said Colby. “That could put you and the entire kingdom at risk. We leave first thing tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam and Colby got up bright and early. The sun hadn’t yet risen and both boys threw their hoods up as they stepped out into the morning November cold. 

“You two look after each other out there,” said their uncle.

“Of course,” said Colby.

“And be careful,” said Manda. “If the other three find out what you’re up to, you’ll both be in more danger.”

“We will,” said Sam.

Sam and Colby made for the woods, they had left the castle in regular looking clothing, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. They headed east, being explorers and all, Sam and Colby had been used to finding new places, but had never ventured too far out of the jurisdiction of their kingdom. 

Sam noticed that Colby was on high alert. Colby would throw his hands up at every rustle, even if it was nothing. Being the youngest in the family, Sam was used to the whole “protective older brother thing” but this whole shield business just made it worse. If anything, Sam felt guilty for forcing Colby to have to give up his powers.

“Can I ask you something?” said Sam, wanting to break the awkward silence.

“Sure,” replied Colby.

“Are you really okay with having to give up your powers?” asked Sam.

“I have to protect you,” said Colby.

“You have a better chance at protecting me with your powers,” said Sam, “and I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not taking the risk,” said Colby.

“You want to tell me the truth, or just keep me guessing?” asked Sam.

“That is the truth,” said Colby.

“Colbs, I know you better than anyone else,” replied Sam, “which means I also know when you’re keeping something from me.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” said Colby. 

“Dude, c’mon, just-” started Sam.

“Shhh!” said Colby as he heard rustling from the bushes. Colby watched as a group of people emerged from different directions. One girl and two guys. Sam could see the frost beginning to crawl up Colby’s hand.

“Colby, not here,” whispered Sam. 

Colby took a side glance towards Sam and let his hand go back to normal. “Stay close to me,” whispered Colby. 

“What do we have here?” asked the girl. “Are you guys lost?”

“We were just-,” started Colby.

“Exploring,” said Sam. They all looked at him.

“We’re explorers,” explained Sam. “Just looking for new places.”

“New places,” said one of the guys. “Only place beyond here is…the Glacier Mountains. Unless that’s where you’re headed?”

“Now why would you be on your way there?” asked the other guy.

“Mike, leave them alone,” said the girl. “They’re probably harmless.”

“Xepher, you never let me have any fun,” said Mike.

They all heard rustling again, and the two guys and the girl all pointed their hands towards the sound, their eyes glowing blue and frost crawling up their bodies. They watched as another girl, Tara, emerged from the bushes. Now Sam and Colby knew they were screwed.

“Damnit Tara!” said the other boy.

“Sorry Kevin,” replied Tara. She looked to Sam and Colby and locked eyes with them. 

“Did you find them?” asked Mike.

Tara hesitated. “No, I didn’t” she said. “Who are they?” She gestured to Sam as Colby as she leaned on a tree.

“Nothing but a pair of harmless travelers,” said Xepher.

“Or so they say,” said Kevin. “What if they’re lying?”

“We don’t like liars,” said Mike threateningly.

“You should never go exploring in the woods alone,” said Kevin. “Never know what kinda people you’re gonna run into.” 

Kevin stepped up close to Sam, who quickly stepped back. Colby pushed Sam behind him as he stared Kevin down, frost climbing up his arm once again, but Sam discreetly squeezed Colby’s arm as a sign to not give them away. He understood that Colby was scared, even if he wouldn’t admit it, but when Colby got scared, he also got reckless and that’s the last thing they needed. 

“Kevin, stand down!” said Xepher. Kevin backed away smirking. 

“We don’t have time for this,” said Mike. “We need to get to their palace before morning.”

Sam and Colby looked at each other worried. 

“You really think we can draw them out?” asked Tara.

“We’re very persuasive,” said Xepher. She looked back to Sam and Colby. “Enjoy your exploring.” 

She walked passed the two brothers, as the others followed. Sam and Colby stood frozen as the four of them disappeared into the woods behind them, Tara sending them a glance as she followed behind them. 

“That was close,” said Sam.

“Too close,” said Colby defensively. “I could’ve taken him.”

“You would’ve blown our cover,” retorted Sam. “What good would that have done?”

Colby sighed in defeat. “You’re right,” he said. “C’mon, we need to keep moving.”

The boys kept walking deeper and further into the woods. Colby glanced behind him and noticed his brother staring.

“Something on your mind?” asked Colby.

“I just don’t understand why you won’t tell me the truth,” said Sam.

“We’re not having this discussion now,” said Colby, growing angry.

“Then when are we gonna have it?” asked Sam annoyed.

“Drop it Sam, alright!” said Colby angrily. Sam stared back at him. 

Colby sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” said Sam. “I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.” Sam continued walking with his head down as he passed Colby. 

Xepher, Tara, Mike and Kevin quietly stepped up to the edge of the wooden gates of the kingdom.

“You’re sure this is the place?” asked Xepher.

“I checked it out myself,” said Tara. “Didn’t see the prince or the king, they must’ve been well hidden.”

“We’ll see,” said Kevin. 

Xepher turned to Kevin and Tara “You two check the houses, we’ll check the palace,” she said.

The four of them joined hands and together they bounded over the gates, landing in the center of the courtyard. 

The people of the kingdom scrambled as Xepher threw her hands up. “Anyone tries to be a hero, they get frosted!” she said. 

Elton and Manda marched out of the front doors, to the top of the palace steps. 

“Leave here now, and we’ll spare your lives,” said Manda.

“How rude!” said Mike smirking. “We come all this way and you don’t even invite us in.”

“We’re looking for Samuel and Cole, we know they’re here,” said Xepher.

“You’re too late, they’re long gone,” said Elton.

“I think we’ll have a look anyway,” said Xepher.

The palace guards all stepped up to defend the palace, they stood in front of the doors. 

“They think they’re gonna just walk in the front door,” laughed Kevin.

Xepher and Mike pounced from the ground and up to the windows on top of the palace. They went crashing through the windows, landing in the hallway as they did. Xepher and Mike landed on the top floor. They began looking around for any sign of the two brothers, they made to the end of the hall when Xepher stopped. She looked closely at a massive portrait of Sam and Colby that was mounted on the wall. Mike stepped up beside her.

“Wait a second?” said Mike. “Aren’t those…”

“The explorers,” continued Xepher. “We had them!!” 

Her frosted fist went straight into the wall of the palace, leaving a giant crater.

“You think Tara knew?” asked Mike.

“I hope not,” said Xepher. “For her sake.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and Xepher met up with Tara and Kevin outside in the courtyard, guards still trying to apprehend them but being shot with ice when they tried.

“We looked all over,” said Kevin. “They’re not here.”

“Let’s get out of here,” said Xepher as they heard more guards rushing towards them.

The four of them bounded quickly towards the gates, the guards approached them but were too late as they took off over the fence. When they were far enough away, Mike grabbed Tara by the throat and threw her against a tree.

“I told you we don’t like liars,” said Mike fiercely, his hand around Tara’s throat.

She struggled for air, clawing at Mike’s hand, when Xepher came over.

“Drop her,” said Xepher. Tara dropped to the ground gasping for air. 

“We should kill her now!” said Mike, his eyes glowing blue. 

“Why would we do that?” said Xepher. “She’s on their good side, I say we keep it that way.”

“What do you mean?” said Tara.

“Those boys are heading for the Glacier Mountains,” explained Xepher. “Most likely looking for the magic dagger. You’re gonna gain their trust, help them, and then when you have the prince alone?” Xepher reached into her pocket and pulled out her own ice dagger. “You drive this through his heart.”

“Why can’t you just let them be?” asked Tara. 

“We shouldn’t have to be held back, we’re stronger together” said Xepher. “Cole will see that eventually. You’re gonna do as I say Tara, because if you break the bond, you know what happens.”

Xepher took Tara’s hand and put the ice dagger in it. “Get up, they can’t be far,” said Xepher.

Sam and Colby were trying their best to ignore the awkward silence between them. Both walking beside each other, not saying a word when they were normally so talkative. 

“Sam-,” started Colby.

“ I know,” said Sam. “Let’s just keep going.”

Not wanting to cause another argument Colby followed closely behind his brother. Colby stopped in his tracks, listening and whipped around with his frost covered hands up as icicles came right for them. Sam whipped around to see Kevin and Mike advancing on them. 

“Sorry, but you’re on private property,” laughed Mike.

Both boys began to run as the Kevin and Mike followed them. Sam and Colby skidded to a stop as Xepher appeared in front of them, her blue eyes glowing. “Hi Sam,” she said. 

Colby charged at her but she saw him coming, he was flung back and he groaned audibly as he hit the tree. Sam quickly dodged Xepher and ran to Colby. Sam helped him up and Colby quickly rose, putting a protective arm out in front of Sam. A wall of ice quickly shot up, shielding them as shards came from all directions.

“Sam run!” said Colby. “Now! I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m not leaving you,” said Sam.

“Just do as I say, please!!” yelled Colby. 

Sam reluctantly took off running as Colby followed behind, stopping to hold the three others back as they started gaining. Sam looked back and didn’t see the bear trap hidden in front of him as it snapped shut around his foot. He screamed in agony. Colby quickly trapped the other three Fractals in a blizzard. Knowing it wouldn’t keep them in long, Colby rushed to Sam. 

Colby quickly stepped in front of Sam, using his frosted hand to freeze the trap and snap it. Once Sam was free, Colby threw his brothers arm around his shoulder, helping him. Colby helped him slowly limp behind a tree, Sam hissing in pain as he did. 

The other three Fractals easily busted out of the blizzard, their bodies covered in frost, as they looked around for the boys.

Colby frantically looked around for any type of hiding spot, he spotted a small cave.

“Over here,” said Colby, quickly but gently helping Sam.

Both boys stepped into the cave. Colby gently set Sam down on the floor of the cave, and slightly rolled up his pant leg, he had several gashes around his leg. Colby used his power to freeze them and temporarily stop the bleeding.

“Just sit tight,” said Colby. “You’ll be fine.” Colby tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around Sam’s foot and part of his leg. 

“I’m good, I can…ahhhhh!” screamed Sam as he attempted to stand.

“You’re not going anywhere until that’s healed,” said Colby, gently easing Sam back to the floor.

Sam and Colby shot their heads towards the entrance of the cave when they heard someone coming. 

Colby stood up, his arms frosted and his eyes white. “If they want you, they need to get past me first!” said Colby. 

He slowly crept towards the entrance of the cave and readied his hands. He was about to pounce when Tara stepped into the cave, she threw her frosted hands up as well, startled. Colby kept his position, ready to aim when Tara dropped her hands.

“It’s okay, you’re fine,” said Tara. “They’re gone, for now.”

“Good, we can rest,” said Colby dropping his hands. He reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle. “Here, drink.” 

Sam happily took the water and brought it to his lips. 

“We’re gonna be here for a while,” said Colby. “Most likely overnight, we should get a fire going. I’ll find some wood.”

“Be careful,” said Sam.

Colby quietly and discreetly exited the cave and went out to gather firewood as night approached and built them a fire. 

He sat there stoking the fire as Tara stood guard outside the cave. Colby stole a quick glance to Sam, who had his head against the backpack as a pillow, eyes shut in front of the fire.

“What you asked before,” started Colby. Sam’s eyes opened and he looked towards his brother. “I’m just so conflicted.”

Sam propped himself up and looked at Colby with curious eyes. “What do you mean?” asked Sam.

“You asked me before if I was okay with giving up my powers,” started Colby, “the truth is I don’t know.”

“So, you do wanna keep them?” asked Sam. 

“Sometimes I feel like they’re the only thing that makes me special,” said Colby. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Colby, why would you say that?” asked Sam.

“Because it’s true,” said Colby. “You’ve always been naturally special and talented, but not me. You were the golden child. I was just, there, and now, I feel as if I have to give up the one thing that makes me…me, like the universe wants me to just be…normal.”

“Colbs, we’ve never been normal,” said Sam laughing. 

“I’ve just been thinking to myself,” continued Colby, “without these powers, what am I?”

“A King,” said Sam, “and a good one at that.” Colby huffed.

“ Dude, I’m not kidding,” said Sam. “You’re a great king, the people idolize you. I idolize you, and not because of your powers, but because of who you are. You’re kind, compassionate, understanding. That’s what our people see.”

Colby looked at Sam happily. “Why is it that you always know the right thing to say to me?” he asked.

“Learned from the best,” replied Sam. “You remember the first time you brought me exploring?”

“I remember you being so scared to go into that abandoned cave,” laughed Colby.

“ I was, and you got me through it,” said Sam. “You remember what you said to me?”

“Take chances,” said Colby. 

“And then because of you, I did it, we had the time of our lives,” said Sam. “All I ever wanted to do was follow in your footsteps. I remember the day I found out you had powers, I was so jealous, because then I felt like I couldn’t.”

“You were jealous?” said Colby laughing. “Of me?”

“Yes, you were already heir to the throne, and now you were an heir with powers,” said Sam. “I knew I could never live up to that.”

“You did,” said Colby, “in so many ways. You didn’t need powers, trust me.”

“Dude, I thought you were the coolest,” explained Sam, “no pun intended.”

Sam and Colby burst into laughter, smiling at each other. 

“I still do,” said Sam, “and nothing is ever gonna change that.”

Colby slapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and smiled happily. 

“Colbs, I’m with you, all the way,” said Sam, “and if that means you wanna turn around, go home and keep your powers, I don’t mind, seriously.”

“Thanks,” said Colby. “We should get some sleep,”

“Good idea,” said Sam. “Night Colbs.”

“Goodnight Sam,” replied Colby.


	5. Chapter 5

Both boys stirred awake as light peered in through the cracks of the cave. Tara entered just as the boys woke up.

“We should get going,” said Colby. “How’s your leg?” He looked towards Sam.

Sam attempted to stand and Colby helped him, he still had a bad limp. “I can walk, but I’d just slow you down,” said Sam. 

“Well, the mountain isn’t far from here,” explained Colby. “We can wait a little.”

“ The mountain?” said Sam. “I thought we were going home?”

“Not yet,” said Colby smiling.

“Colbs, are you-,” started Sam.

“Sam?” said Colby as he gripped his brother’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I’ve made my decision. I want this.”

“Okay,” said Sam. “You could go. Get the dagger and bring it back here.”

“Are you crazy, I’m not leaving you,” retorted Colby. “You’ll be defenceless if they come back.”

Tara stepped up beside them. “I’ll stay with him,” she said. Both boys looked to her. Colby looked to Sam then back to Tara. 

“I don’t know if-,” said Colby. 

“They won’t find us,” interrupted Tara. “I promise, they won’t.”

“Okay,” said Colby. “I’ll try not to be long.” Colby stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

“Where are you going?” asked Sam.

“To the mountain?” said Colby confused.

“Not without any supplies you’re not,” said Sam.

“You need them more than I-,” started Colby.

“Colbs?” said Sam.

“Okay, okay,” said Colby as he grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his back and started towards the entrance. He stopped and put a hand on Tara’s shoulder.

“Thank you Tara,” he said. “For everything.”

Tara nodded to him, biting her lip, forcing herself to hold back tears. Colby nodded and smiled back as he exited the cave, taking another quick glance at Sam before leaving. Colby took a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear, then hurriedly rushed towards the Glacier Mountains on the horizon. When he reached them, he shielded his eyes as the mountains glistened and the light of sun shone off of it. Colby saw a path leading up the mountain and began his ascent. 

It had been a few hours since Colby left. Tara stood watching Sam, she knew what she had to do. She turned her back to Sam, who snuggled against the wall. She gently brushed her hand over the ice dagger in her pocket. She turned back and looked at Sam, trying to hold back the tears. Sam noticed her sad look.

“Tara, you okay?” he asked.

“Yea, I’m fine,” said Tara. “Just tired.”

“ Lay down and get some rest,” said Sam. “I’ll keep watch.”

“No, I got it!” said Tara fiercely. 

“Okay,” said Sam, concerned. “Well, at least take some food with you.” Sam reached into his bag.

“Sam stop it!” said Tara sadly.

“Stop what?” asked Sam, pausing.

“Stop being nice to me,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “It just makes this so much harder.” 

Sam watched as Tara pulled the dagger from her pocket, grasping it tightly. She stepped towards Sam, but stopped. He looked at her.

“The bond?” Sam asked. 

She nodded her head as she kneeled down to eye level with Sam. She gripped the handle tight and Sam felt the tip of the blade over his heart. Tara began to cry. 

“Tara, look at me,” said Sam. Tara raised her tear filled eyes to look at Sam.

“I know you don’t wanna do this,” he started, “but I understand that you have too.”

She bit her lip as she gripped the handle harder.

“Just promise me one thing,” said Sam. “Look after Colby.”

“Damnit Sam!!” she cried. “He’s gonna hate me.”

“That’s probably true,” said Sam. “But either way, he’s gonna be a mess. With his new power, he’s gonna need someone to keep him in check. It has to be you. Tara, please? He may hate you forever, but I could never leave knowing he was alone, at least he’ll have someone.”

Tara’s hands were shaking. “Screw them!!!” she yelled. “Screw all of them!!”

“Tara, I forgive you,” said Sam, gently taking her hand in his. 

Tara stared at the dagger in her hand, then back up at Sam. He gave her a small smile. She lowered the dagger from Sam’s heart and threw it forcefully against the wall of the cave, both of them watching as it smashed to pieces. She stood up and faced away from Sam.

“Tara, the bond,” said Sam.

“Screw the bond!!” said Tara.

“What happens now?” asked Sam.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Tara. “What matters is Cole, he’s walking into a trap and we need to get to him. Can you walk?”

“I think so,” said Sam, standing up to test his foot. 

“Good, let’s go,” said Tara.

“ Tara?” said Sam. She whipped around to look at him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she said, as both of them exited the cave and quickly made their way the mountain.

The climb became steeper and steeper, but Colby wasn’t giving up. He steadied himself on the slippery walls of the mountain, as he looked around for an entrance. He noticed a crack in mountain, that was just big enough for him to slip through. Once he did, he was inside a cave, an ice cave. The walls were a beautiful ice blue. There were several paths leading to different parts of the cave. He noticed that one was slightly brighter than all the others and felt drawn to it. He decided to try that one first.

He made his way down the halls of ice, stopping when he came to sparkling foyer. Colby looked up to the open sky as the sun shone in, illuminating the walls of ice. He noticed how one spot sparkled more than the others and the closer Colby looked, the better he saw it. A dagger, in between the walls of the ice. Colby stepped back, his eyes glowing white as he extended his hand. The ice began to crack and shattered as the dagger fell to his feet. He picked it up and examined it. 

“Well, looks like we were right about you?” said a voice behind Colby. “You really are as stupid as we thought.”

He whipped around and saw Xepher and Kevin standing behind him. Their eyes turning a bright blue and frost climbing up their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

“Drop the dagger!” said Kevin threateningly.

“How did you find me?” asked Colby.

“Ask Tara,” said Xepher. “It was all her idea.”

Colby’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening.

“I wouldn’t worry about Sam,” said Xepher. “He’s most likely dead.”

Tara and Sam raced quickly up the side of the mountain, coming close to the entrance. Sam grabbed Tara’s hand as she pulled him to the top.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t kill him,” said Mike, emerging from the cave entrance and marching towards them. Tara threw her hands up, her eyes blue as she flung Mike against the side of the mountain. He stood up groggily and looked at her, smirking.

“You… idiot,” said Mike. 

Tara walked up to him and Sam watched as she formed an icicle in her hand and plunged it into Mike’s abdomen. 

“That was for Katie!!” said Tara. 

She pulled the icicle from Mike’s body and watched as his body dropped to the ground, blood spilling from his body.

“C’mon we need to find Cole,” said Tara. Sam quickly followed behind her to the entrance, they slipped through the crack.

“You’re lying,” said Colby through clenched teeth.

“I wish we were,” said Kevin, smirking. 

“You have no choice now,” said Xepher. “Join us.”

“Never” said Colby. 

“Can’t we just kill him?!” asked Kevin.

“I’m considering it,” said Xepher, “but no, we need him. “C’mon Cole, imagine what you could be. No one would ever mess with you again. We could rule all kingdoms, hell, even make our own.”

“I’ll pass,” said Colby, still gripping the dagger tightly. 

Xepher snickered and flung Colby against the wall. The dagger flying from his hands and landing on the floor of the cave. Kevin pounced on him and Colby struggled to hold him back. He saw Xepher go for the dagger. He pushed back harder and flung Kevin off of him, smashing his head against the wall, knocking him out. Colby raced to the dagger, grabbing it just as Xepher reached for it. In an instant, she had her hands around his throat. He clawed at her hands as he gasped for air. 

“This is what it’s like to be weak,” said Xepher, her blue eyes staring directly into Colby’s. “How do you expect to protect him when you can’t even protect yourself?”

Colby clenched his teeth, and plunged an ice shard into her side. She screamed in agony and flopped off of him. Her hands clenching her side. Colby stood up quickly just as Sam came around the corner. He locked eyes with his brother and rushed to him, happily throwing his arms around him.

“You’re not dead,” said Colby happily.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” said Sam, pulling away, smiling at his brother.

Tara came quickly around the corner, stopping when she saw the scene in front of her. Her and Colby locked eyes. He walked up to her. Tara braced for impact, expecting him to lash out, when instead he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tara’s eyes were wide in shock and surprise, but she happily returned the hug, smiling. Colby pulled away and looked down at the dagger in his hands. He turned to Sam.

“You found it?” said Sam.

“I did,” said Colby. He gripped the handle tightly. 

“So, how do we do this?” asked Sam.

“You need to sever the tie,” said Tara. “Give part of your blood.”

Sam watched as Colby flipped the dagger around and went to slice the palm of his hand, stopping when Sam’s hands stopped him.

“Colbs, are you sure?” asked Sam. 

“I’m sure,” said Colby, gently slicing his hand. 

He watched the blood trickle out slowly, then handed the dagger to Sam, who smiled back at him. Sam brought the tip of the blade to his palm, about to slice, when he stopped with a gasp. Blood began to pour from Sam’s mouth as he glanced down and saw an icicle through his chest. 

Colby’s eyes went wide. Xepher smirked behind Sam as she drove the icicle further into him. She then ripped the icicle from Sam’s body. 

“Have fun losing control,” Xepher laughed evilly. 

The dagger dropped from Sam’s hand as he fell forward, Colby catching Sam’s weak body in his arms.

Tara ran over to Xepher and sent a swift kick to her head, knocking her out. She turned back towards Sam and Colby. Colby had Sam’s limp body in his arms. 

“Sam!! Sam, stay with me,” cried Colby. He had one hand under Sam’s head, keeping him up as blood compiled in his mouth and he began to choke. His breaths growing short.

“Colby,” choked Sam. “Colbs you- you have to cut it! You have to sev-sever the tie.”

“Sam, no!!” cried Colby, tears streaming down his face.

“You have to,” said Sam, “before I die. You can do it.”

“You’re not gonna die, Sam,” said Colby, his voice shaky. “I can heal you. Sam, please.”

“Colby, it’s too late” said Sam, grasping his brothers hand. “You have to finish it, please.”

Colby grabbed the dagger, gripping it tightly, looking his brother straight in the eyes. He slowly laid Sam’s head on the floor of the cave and grabbed his hand. Colby sliced his brothers palm, the blood trickling out slowly. Colby then took his sliced hand and put it against his brothers, so that they were both gripping the dagger. Colby’s eyes turned bright white, he felt his power coursing through him and then, nothing. It was gone. The dagger fell from his hand, shattering to pieces. 

Sam smiled up at him. “Colbs, I’m so proud of you!” he choked. “I love you, so much!”

“Sam, I was supposed to protect you, I’m so sorry,” cried Colby, sliding his hand back under his brother’s head, pulling him close. 

“Colbs, I forgive you, okay?” choked Sam weakly. “Please, for-give your-self too.” Sam weakly slipped his bracelet off of his wrist and closed his brothers hand around it. “I love you, Colbs, always.”

Colby pulled his brothers cold body in close to him. He rested his forehead against his brothers, the tears staining his skin. 

“I’m here Sam,” said Colby, his voice shaky. “It’s okay. I love you, so, so much.” Colby shut his eyes tightly, still grasping his brothers hand as he felt him go completely limp. Colby hugged his brothers body tightly, quietly sobbing as he held him close.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara gently bent down to her knees, placing a comforting hand on Colby’s shoulder as he continued to cry, keeping Sam close. 

“Cole, I’m sorry,” said Tara. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” replied Colby. “It’s my fault.”

“You know that’s not true,” said Tara. 

“I wasn’t supposed to lose him too,” sobbed Colby. “I thought I was nothing without my powers, but the truth, is that I’m nothing without him. I need him! Those powers meant nothing to me, but he means everything to me!”

Tara knelt beside him, hanging her head in sadness. She looked up when she noticed the foyer getting brighter. A sunbeam was shining down on Sam and Colby. Colby lifted his head slowly, watching as the sun shone down on them. He looked down when he felt movement in his arms, his brother stirred and Colby watched as the wound in Sam’s chest vanished completely and his brothers’ eyes fluttered open. 

“Sam??!!” said Colby smiling. 

“Colby!” said Sam shocked and sitting up.

Sam and Colby threw their arms around each other, crying happily. They pulled away and Colby cupped his brothers’ cheek.

“I don’t understand,” said Colby.

“I do,” said Tara. “It was a test. A true test of power.”

“What do you mean?” asked Colby

“You were able to realize what the rest of them couldn’t,” explained Tara, “that true love is the most important thing; the strongest power we have. You proved that your brother is more important to you than any power. Even though you severed the tie between him and your powers, you didn’t once try to sever your connection, your true blood bond, or your true love for him.”

Tara continued. “You weren’t overcome by greed or corruption. You didn’t falter. This whole time we were supposed to realize that our sibling was more important than any of this. This journey was meant to be a way to bring us and our siblings together, and after all this time, the only one that passed, was you. I guess fate rewarded you by giving you back the thing you truly care about most.”

Colby looked to Sam smiling and gently helped him up. Colby looked down at the bracelet still scrunched in his hand, he happily handed it back to Sam, who slipped it on his wrist. They turned to Tara and she smiled proudly. She suddenly screamed, clenching her side as she fell to the ground. Sam and Colby rushed to her side.

“What’s happening to her?” asked Colby. He gently lifted her head.

“I broke the bond,” replied Tara, “when I chose not to kill Sam. So now I die. That’s how it goes.”

“ That’s not fair,” said Sam. “There must be something we can do?” 

Tara smiled at them. “It’s okay,” she panted. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of, maybe I deserve it.”

“Don’t say that Tara, you’re a good person,” said Colby. “You proved that.”

“Maybe in that case, I’ll be reunited with Katie,” she said, her breath growing short. “You two take care of each other.”

“Always,” said Sam and Colby together. 

Tara smiled one last time at them before her body went limp. Sam and Colby looked down at her sadly as Colby gently shut her eyes. 

Sam and Colby gently stood back up, looking at Tara’s body. They said one last good-bye and they slowly descended the mountain to begin their journey back to the palace, stopping to look behind them as they heard the entrance seal shut, they looked at each other and continued their way down the mountain.

They spent the whole journey home smiling and laughing, but also thinking about everything it had taught them. This journey had definitely brought them closer and both of them knew it. 

They returned home late that day, almost sundown. The wooden gates to the kingdom opened as Sam and Colby stepped through. Their people were happy to see them as were their aunt and uncle. Elton and Manda ran to hug them both. 

“We’re so glad you boys are back,” said Manda.

“We’re glad to be back,” said Sam. “That adventure will be one for the books.”

“That’s for sure,” said Colby.

“Sooo?? Your powers?” asked Elton.

“They’re gone,” said Colby.

“Cole, I’m so sorry,” said Manda.

“I’m not,” said Colby happily. “I have everything I need, right here. It’s all I could ever ask for. My kingdom, my family, that’s what really matters.” 

Sam smiled at his brother. They didn’t need to talk in order to know what the other was thinking. They understood that this adventure was about so much more. They had already been joined at the hip since they were young, but now, they knew that no matter what happened, their bond would never be broken. No matter what life threw at them, their relationship would never sever. Through life and death, they would always be together. It has been and always would be Sam and Colby vs the World. Now and forever.


End file.
